Ireland, 1906
by wicked-smour
Summary: The society made a harsh decision. They said you are not suited to be my wife. AU AFOC


The night sky was filled with diamonds that brimmed through the thinnest clouds. Moon light beamed and shone through out the vast space. The birds sang softly, the breeze touched the swaying trees and the air felt cold. It was such a lovely night, lovely as it could be like the grandiose ball held at the old Fowl family's mansion. Music was lively, the lights danced around and everyone present was such in a festive mood. Early twentieth century became alive in that night. Old passions, desires and longings dominated the enchanting night.

She walked in a pale blue corset dress which may be better described as a vintage, shepherdess frock. She balanced herself, never letting go the glass railings of the swirling staircase. Her eyes wandered through the grand ballroom as she unintentionally commanded attention from everyone. She flushed as she saw them staring at her with looks of adoration.

'This isn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't even be here. What if…what if…he is here too? Of course, he is, fool! He owns the mansion! But what am I to do? Arrghh…my own stupidity dominated again.' She thought as she struggled to concentrate on fixing the smile on her face. She was right; she wasn't supposed to be there. The only reason for her presence in that luxurious occasion was for her foster family.

The shepherdess finally ended her flight, quickly settling on one of the corner most chairs. Her mother called her, and being an obedient child, she went to her family's designated place.

"Nice dress, ugly." Her older brother commented. He looked at her sister again from head to toe.

"Thanks, fish." She smiled a tiny smile to him. It was nice to think that her foster brother still thought of her the same.

"Kimmy, honey, why don't you dance with the young gentlemen?" Her foster mother, Elaine, asked her worriedly. She should up bring the family name, and her Kimmy surely knew this.

The lads avoided her wandering eyes; she was too beautiful, it was fearful. Others thought she was just a product of their champagne and fickle imagination. Her dark hair piled up on her head in contrast to her rose red lips, brown eyes and pale skin. Because of her beauty, no one had the nerve to ask her to dance.

"Mother, I'll just walk around. It seems that nobody wants me to join their company."

"Dearie, it's all right. Maybe Mr. Wick--"

"It's all taken cared of, Madam."

Except one.

The one who she hated the most. The one who didn't want to see tonight, or in other terms, she was forbidden to see. That one person who she experienced different feelings just by looking at him at the same time. The one who made her heart thumped and made her suck as many oxygen has she possibly could, that is, if oxygen could be measured.

She sucked more air, corrected her posture and bowed, "Mr. Fowl. What a pleasure to see you. I see you have already taken cared of my problem." She straightened up and looked behind him to see if he had brought someone along with him.

She was wrong.

She breathed faster, her heart hammering on her chest. She gulped and lifted her chin. "I see. Where is Mr. Wickham? I thought it's all taken cared of."

"I am not your butler, Ms. van Gregoir. But I wish that you will decipher what I am to say." He stepped closer and smirked. The shepherdess automatically stepped back.

"What are you trying to say? Where is your brother? I know I am forbidden to see him or any one of you but...I would much prefer him than you. Forgive me, Mr. Artemis."

"Ms. Kimberly, you and I know very well that I am the only one you are forbidden to see. But that does not mean we cannot dance an innocent dance, am I right?"

Kim knitted her eyebrows. 'Innocent dance my butt.' she thought.

Artemis Fowl the Second only smirked at her even more and said, "Ms. Kimberly Denise van Gregoir, will you please save me the next dance?"

"Do you really need to say my whole name, Mr. Artemis? I see you really like drama."

"Yes, Ms. Kimberly. But not as much as you do."

"Please do not divert my attention to other things."

"If I may remember, you started it."

"I? I started it? You were the one who said ridiculous things first."

He took her hand and kissed it and whispered, "Is it customary for a formal dance to be a joke?"

She froze. He was right. Again.

The next thing she knew her feet wasn't stepping at the same floor she stepped upon a few minutes ago. The new floor was smooth, ready for a night of dancing. She looked around, nobody seemed to pay attention to her and to her partner, all other couples were busy talking to themselves and the others were as usual, socializing.

"Mr. Artemis...wait..." She tightened her hands on him. Artemis saw her frantic eyes as they search in desperation for the right excuse. Artemis laughed at her quietly.

"Why...why are you laughing at me?" She asked as confusion crossed her face.

"The music is about to start." He replied quickly and as if he cued the orchestra, the sweet melody filled the room. She panicked, looking for someone to rescue her from this beautiful nightmare.

And then, she heard it.

_ You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So cl__ose together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

They started swaying to the tune, creating their own little world. Artemis tried to huddle closer to her, but he felt her tension. He saw beads of sweat forming on her forehead, he felt her pulse going much faster and her eyes avoiding his gaze. He chuckled in his mind, pleased that he is the only guy who can make her feel this way, at least according to his statistics.

Kim tried to avoid his intense gaze. She was so intent in making this _innocent_ dance miserable for her partner that she didn't realized he successfully huddled her an inch closer to him. She looked everywhere, at the staircase, the other mushy couples and even at the ugliest dress she has ever seen.

Except his eyes. Every time she stares at his blue and hazel orbs, she just can't help it but drown. But, her heart, now beating faster than ever and her strained judgement pushed her eyes to gaze at them. 'Just a minute or so...' She convinced herself.

The emerald met the sapphire and topaz.

_ A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

For the third time in that passionate evening, her judgment failed her. She could no longer bare to tear her eyes away from his. She was, this time, completely drowned and even her conscience did not save her. She, in fact, felt right. The tension she bore earlier faded away and her thoughts were completely side tracked. Artemis was right all along.

He finally met her stunning green eyes. His heart jumped in triumph and his brain were doing cartwheels. She finally gave in. He felt her relaxed and finally danced with him. He swirled her and caught her in his arms. He felt electricity passed through him when a few of her loose brown locks almost touched his hands. Her gripped tightened on his shoulders. Kim finally accepted him.

_ So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

"Why are we forbidden again to see each other?" She quietly asked.

"I thought you know. I guess I put much faith on your head." He teased her gently.

"How dare you? You're...you're..." She stammered.

"What? A psychotic genius or a society rule-breaker?"

"What are you saying, Mr. Fowl?"

"Artemis."

"Mis--Artemis then. What do you mean? I mean when you said you're a society rule-breaker?"

"I never said I am."

"Right."

"Why do you think I invited you to dance with me?"

"Uhm...because you want to?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no? You're really very generous with answers, Artemis."

"I take that as a compliment."

...

...

...

...

"You knew very well that I broke the rules when I asked you to dance. The society made a harsh decision about our previous 'engagement'. They said you are not suited to be my wife. " He said in a clipped tone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

There was a fanfare in the music. Although Artemis knew that this is not really a waltz song, (since waltz needs a three meter song) he still led Kimberly to a place where the two of them can really feel each other, the way they want to. He swirled her across the dance floor, and she in return, shared with him the world of fantasy she lived in for zeus knows how many days she didn't see him. It was magical, everything seemed to light up, everything felt right, every single dance step seemed to etch a spell in the ballroom.

...

...

...

"I wish we can be together." She whispered softly to his ear. It gave him ticklish sensation, her breath on his ear.

"I love you."

...

...

...

...

...

"Don't." She tensed up, breaking the connection between their eyes. "If we don't stop right now, I might used to this..."

He caught her eyes again. "Then be used to it."

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

"You are not serious. You know what they will do...I...you are playing with me again, with my feelings...I rather...please..." She broke all of their connections, quickly bowed down and swiftly ran out of Artemis' sight.

He froze.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

She reached the door and held on its handle tightly. The tears she had been painstakingly trying to stop flowed against her rosy cheeks. She shook her head and pulled the door. The butler, who was entranced by a graceful lady that night, obliviously granted her request to go, even helping her to pull it.

'It's just a dream...a dream...a beautiful nightmare.' She told herself as she escaped her forbidden lover's mansion.

...

...

...

"She loves me." Artemis Fowl the Second, who saw his naive lover's escape, concluded.

THE END.

* * *

*Sigh* I can't write the next chapter of my other story because of this plot bunny. Now, I hope I can continue writing the other since this bunny has been freed. :))


End file.
